zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadows of Oblivion/Chapter 2
As the boy quickly made his way through the forest, weaving his way through the ancient trees that made up it, he could hear the sounds of horsemen fallowing him. Fearing what would happen should they catch up to him, he quickened his pace. He was suddenly startled to hear several yells from behind him, coming from the very warriors themselves. As he glanced over his still bleeding shoulder, he saw several skeletons, armed with blades and shields, drop down from the treetops and charge the soldiers from all sides. The Stalfos, however, had thankfully failed to notice him and were clearly intent on killing the soldiers. Realizing escape was now possible, the boy continued to run forward, leaving the soldiers and monsters behind to do battle with one another. As the sounds of battle began to die down behind him, he heard the foreboding ones of the warriors once again giving chase, indicating that they had taken care of the Stalfos. Exhaustion slowly taking him, he knew that he would not be able to continue for much longer, yet the sudden sight of a clearing through the trees ahead of him gave hope of a chance of a village being beyond it. ---------------------------------- The captain snarled as he brought down his mace upon the Stalfos skull, shattering it on impact. Then with one swift movement, he dragged the mace to the side, smashing it through the side of the skull and into the face of a second one. Turning to the side as a third one leaped at him, he kicked out and sent it flying backwards into a tree, shattering it on impact. He then looked about and saw that his men had finished off the remaining ones without taking casualties or suffering any grievous wounds. Putting away his mace, he yelled at his men “Move forth, we cannot afford to wait… the boy is escaping!” Upon hearing this, his men quickly put away their own maces and replaced them with blades, weapons more suited for the task at hand. Seeing that they were ready, he took off after the path that he had seen the child take before the ambush, and was quickly followed by his group of four. ----------------------------------- A stag made its way amongst the undergrowth along the edge of the forest, nibbling on the new growth that had grown overnight. Stopping for a moment, it looked about, thinking it had heard the crackle of dry leaves being stepped upon. Seeing and smelling no sign of its natural predators, the Wolfos, and hearing nothing else, it returned to feeding, unknowing that it was being stalked. From the other edge of the clearing, hiding within the bushes, two figures, an elderly man of 60 years, his hair turned grey by the ages, and a younger one of 18, the look of youth still in him, could be seen. The younger one was steadying his bow as he took aim at the deer while the older one gave instructions, saying “Now take your time… aim carefully… wait for it to move closer… wait… wait… release it now, Link.” With this command the arrow took off, soaring forward towards the side of the deer. Suddenly the deer raised its head, clearly startled, and bounded off, causing the arrow to imbed itself into a tree behind the spot were its heart would had once been. The old man said, “That was a good try, Link. Something must have spooked it…” and as if on queue, the bushes that the deer had been feeding on began to shake, and after a moment a young boy came running out of them before collapsing onto the ground, uttering a faint cry of “Help.” before fainting. In an instant Link and the elderly man bounded forth, rushing to the child’s side before kneeling beside him. As he checked the child’s pulse, the elderly man said “He's been wounded, and his pulse is weak… we need to get him back to the village quickly or else…” but stopped and looked up as out of the forest boundary burst a quintet of mounted soldiers. Within seconds the group quickly encircled the trio, raising their blades towards them as their captain rode out of the forest, and upon seeing them, said, “Witnesses… kill them both.”